1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a flip-chip assembly and a method of manufacturing the flip-chip assembly. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a flip-chip assembly that is obtained by electrically combining a semiconductor chip and a substrate with each other, and a method of manufacturing the flip-chip assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional methods, a wire bonding process using conductive metal wire is usually used as part of a method of packaging a semiconductor device. However, as the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, and electronic devices using the semiconductor devices become highly efficient, the wire bonding method may not be able to keep up with improvements of the semiconductor devices. One of the packaging methods that may keep pace with the improvements of the semiconductor devices is a flip-chip bonding method.
In a flip-chip bonding method, after a semiconductor chip is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) using a conductive bump, a buffer material fills a space between the semiconductor chip and the PCB. When the buffer material has a high modulus, the conductive bump may be protected from stresses caused by external forces or temperature changes, but the buffer material having a high modulus delivers the stresses caused by the external forces or the temperature changes to the semiconductor chip. This may generate cracks in the semiconductor chip or damage a layer of the semiconductor chip. When a buffer material has a low modulus, the buffer material having a low modulus may absorb the stresses caused by external forces or temperature changes to protect the semiconductor chip, but the conductive bump may be broken or cracked by the stresses due to the external forces or the temperature changes. The present invention addresses these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.